


An Old Friend

by TehSoulCookie



Series: Jack Frost Crossovers [1]
Category: Castle, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehSoulCookie/pseuds/TehSoulCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett used to know Jack Frost, but hasn't believed in him since her mother's death. But now that she's with Castle, Jack hopes that her belief might be rekindled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend

“Kate? Hey Kate, do you wanna play? Kate- hey!”

Jack frowned, watching the young Kate Beckett walk about her room. She was sad, Jack could tell. He wanted to help. He didn’t know why she was crying, but he knew he could make it stop, make her happy if she’d only respond to him.

“Hey, Kate, what’s wrong?” He said, landing in front of her, blocking her path as she moved to grab a book and-

She passed right through him.

He blinked, tears forming in his own eyes only to freeze instantly before they could reach his cheeks.

She couldn’t see him anymore.

He turned to look at her, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. Something had caused her to stop believe, swiftly and suddenly and he didn’t know what.

He wasn’t sure if he’d ever know.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

It was a long time before Jack saw Kate Beckett again.

And smiling no less.

He smiled too as he watched her move boxes into the place she was now sharing with her boyfriend, Richard Castle.

Jack had to be careful, spying like this, because Castle could see him, always had been. He and Castle went way back, and Castle had never stopped believing. That always made Jack happy, and now knowing that Kate was with Castle maybe-

No, he shouldn’t get his hopes up, it was forever ago that she had been his friend, had believed. It was almost impossible to get adults to believe anyways, and Kate Beckett had become a surprisingly stubborn adult.

He held firm to that thought until she turned towards the window and gasped, eyes going wide and Castle cursing as the box she’d been holding fell on his foot.

Jack stared back at her and slowly, ever so slowly, a huge grin spread over her face. She rushed to the window and threw it open, almost launching herself at Jack.

“Whoa!” The winter spirit called, catching her, surprised that he could touch her. That would mean…she believed again.

“I thought….I thought you weren’t real. For the longest time, I thought you’d just been something I thought up when I was little. But you’re real, Jack, you’re real!” Kate whispered. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her, nodding into her shoulder.

“Yeah, Kate, I’m real. And you believe again, that’s the best thing about this. You believe.”

Without another word, Kate yanked him inside, still hugging the now shorter winter spirit.

“So…is there something I should know?”

Jack looked over at Castle and chuckled, Kate finally letting go.

“Wait. Castle, can you see Jack too?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at the mystery writer. He tried to put an innocent face on, but it didn’t work, Kate glaring harder.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know you knew him too!” Castle said in his defense. His eyes fell to Jack and he shrugged. “Why didn’t Jack tell me you knew him is the real question here.”

Both looked to Jack for an answer.

“It’s a long story, Castle. How bout you two get some hot cocoa and I’ll fill you in?”

Castle looked and Kate and Kate nodded, her and Castle heading to the kitchen, Jack on their heels.

That night was filled with stories and memories and fun all around.

And Jack knew that he’d finally helped Kate be happy again, just like he’d wanted to all those years ago.


End file.
